


watercolour dreams

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Paint, Fluff, M/M, just nohyuck being in love, that's it there's no other plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: Donghyuck’s eyes are open now, squinting blearily in the morning light as Jeno cups his cheek. The slow, sleepy smile that takes over Donghyuck’s face has Jeno’s heart stuttering in his chest. Donghyuck has always been the one to mess up Jeno’s tempo.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	watercolour dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/gifts).



Jeno lives for mornings like this.

Donghyuck is curled up beneath the covers of Jeno’s bed, and he looks beautiful. He always looks amazing, but recently he’s been stressed about project deadlines. In his sleep, though, Donghyuck just looks peaceful.

Against the pale sheets, Donghyuck’s skin glows golden under the light of the morning sun. Jeno is fascinated as he runs his fingers gently over Donghyuck’s bare torso. His moles stand out like this, constellations that Jeno has memorized behind his eyelids and mapped with his tongue.

He brings his hand up to push Donghyuck’s hair off his forehead. It’s been a while since Donghyuck had last gotten a haircut, too busy to even consider it. Jeno likes this length though, loves tangling his fingers in the strands as he pulls Donghyuck in for kiss after kiss.

Donghyuck’s eyes are open now, squinting blearily in the morning light as Jeno cups his cheek. The slow, sleepy smile that takes over Donghyuck’s face has Jeno’s heart stuttering in his chest. Donghyuck has always been the one to mess up Jeno’s tempo. 

“Good morning,” Jeno says, not bothering to explain why he’s touching Donghyuck’s face. His boyfriend doesn’t seem to care, stretching under Jeno’s touch. His gorgeous skin pulls taut over his muscles and Jeno’s mouth goes dry. He makes jokes all the time about Donghyuck’s chubby cheeks, but Donghyuck’s toned muscles and lithe figure are a sight to behold, body cultivated by hours spent practicing for dance.

“Mm, good morning, baby,” Donghyuck replies. And, well, Donghyuck is cute. Jaemin claims to be the cutest of their friend group, but it’s really Donghyuck with his cherub face, natural pout, and tendency to whine a little when he doesn’t get what he wants. But with his hair pushed off his forehead, his low morning voice, and the way his skin glows in the sunlight, Jeno thinks Donghyuck is also the sexiest. 

“You look really good in the mornings,” Jeno blurts out, immediately wanting to hide as his cheeks heat up. He pulls his hands away, planning to cover his face. But the grin on Donghyuck’s face—he doesn’t want to miss that.

“Only in the mornings?” Donghyuck teases, his eyes glittering with mirth. He is so, so beautiful. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jeno whines, feeling flustered. Donghyuck’s grin widens even more.

“I know, baby, I’m just teasing,” Donghyuck coos, opening up his arms. “Come here.”

Jeno happily flops against Donghyuck, snuggling into his torso and tucking his face into Donghyuck’s neck. His boyfriend smells like peaches and almonds, and it’s intoxicating. Everything about Donghyuck is.

“Any plans for the day?” Donghyuck makes it a point to ask Jeno this every morning. Jeno secretly loves the attention. Donghyuck always wants to know what Jeno’s up to because he cares so much.

“No, my schedule is clear. What about you?” Donghyuck’s heartbeat is the soundtrack to every morning, but Jeno still presses his ear against Donghyuck’s chest to listen. He feels Donghyuck petting his hair and leans into it with a sigh.

“I don’t have anything planned either,” Donghyuck says, tightening his hold on Jeno, who wiggles even closer until they’re pressed together. Donghyuck radiates warmth like a space heater, which is why he’s shirtless and Jeno is in a hoodie.

“Can we stay like this?” Jeno requests, turning his face to press his nose into Donghyuck’s collarbone. 

“Of course.” Donghyuck’s voice is warm and gentle and fond. Jeno shivers, feeling overwhelmed by love.

Tomorrow morning, Donghyuck will have to wake up early and head to the studio for an eight hour rehearsal. Jeno will wake up an hour later and go for a run before returning to their apartment to work on his papers. They rarely see each other during the week, because when Donghyuck is home, Jeno has class, and when Jeno’s home, Donghyuck has practice. 

Jeno pulls the blanket over them both, hiding away from the world. He doesn’t want to waste this precious time by thinking about tomorrow. He just wants to lie here with Donghyuck and breathe.

Despite how few and far in between, he loves mornings like this. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jeno wakes up and he’s lying on his stomach. There’s a heavy weight across his thighs and something wet on his back. He feels the weight shift and something tickles his skin, smearing more wetness over his spine.

“Hyuck?” Jeno inquires, lifting his head from the pillow. He turns to see Donghyuck sitting on his lower body, paintbrush in hand and tongue poking out from his mouth in concentration. When he meets Jeno’s eyes, he smiles so brilliantly that Jeno feels winded. “What are you doing?”

“Painting,” Donghyuck says casually. “The skin on your back is really smooth. And pale. Makes a good canvas. But you should really spend more time in the sun.”

“Shut up,” Jeno grumbles. “I’ve been busy.” Then he catches sight of the paint palettes sitting next to his torso on the bed. “Uhh, Hyuck? Those aren’t body paints?”

“They’re non-toxic watercolours, and they’re not professional quality,” Donghyuck says. “They’re suitable for children.” And with this, he lightly pats Jeno’s cheek with his free hand.

“I am not a child,” Jeno says, sticking out his lower lip. He puts his head back down on the pillow because his neck is starting to hurt. “What are you even painting?”

“A penis,” Donghyuck replies nonchalantly. Jeno groans but doesn’t move, not willing to get his eyes poked out by a paintbrush. 

Still, when Donghyuck climbs off of him almost half an hour later, he rushes to the bathroom mirror to see if Donghyuck really did paint a realistic penis on his back.

Instead, he’s taken aback by the beautiful scenery Donghyuck has painted on his skin. A sunset over the water, two silhouettes standing on the sand wrapped in an embrace.

Donghyuck comes in quietly behind him, but Jeno doesn’t look away from the mirror. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Jeno says thickly. He will not cry, dammit. He will not let Donghyuck have any (more) ammo on him. “Is that supposed to be us?”

“Mhm,” Donghyuck drops his paintbrushes in the sink and wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, careful not to touch the paint still drying on his back. He presses their foreheads together, and Jeno closes his eyes, revels in the feeling. “When we graduate, I’m gonna take you on the vacation you deserve. Just you and me at a hotel on the beach. Anything you want.”

“Just want you,” Jeno says quietly, and gasps when Donghyuck kisses him. It’s light and sweet, but it leaves Jeno feeling dizzy and weak in the knees. He’s been dating Donghyuck for three years, and somehow Donghyuck still makes his head spin. 

“You have me, Jeno,” Donghyuck says. “You’ll always have me.”

Jeno clings to Donghyuck tightly and believes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarkism)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
